numoorifandomcom-20200213-history
Figaro
Historia Figaros historia är något han försökt förtränga. Den började helt okej, med en kärleksfull men lättknäckt moder och tre kullbröder. Fadern Fix dog när Figaro och bröderna fyllt fem år, och modern Ferarra gick in i en känslomässig vägg. Hon föll djupt ner i depression och kunde inte ta hand om sig själv eller sina valpar på ett tag, men samlade sedan styrka och reste sig igen, även om hon inte blev sig riktigt lik igen. Men under den här tiden, utan Ferarras uppsyn, hade Figaros bröder börjat bete sig elakt mot honom. Inte bara de, förresten, utan alla valpar i den lilla flock de tillhörde. Utfrysningen eskalerade till fullständig mobbning, men ingen brydde sig nämnvärt om den lille kargvalpen. När han var gammal nog lämnade han flocken, medan hans mobbare stod bakom honom och skrek. Det sista han hörde var sin bror Fable säga: "Du är välkommen tillbaka nån gång broder, om du vågar, vill säga. Då ska vi slå dig gul och blå och bryta alla ben i kroppen din!" ''Och Figaro tänker komma tillbaka. Han tänker komma tillbaka, men det är inte hans ben som ska brytas. Han tänker göra sig kung över världen. Figaro mötte en vit varg, Fenris, som erbjöd ett sätt att sätta Figaros hämndlystna och storslagna planer i verket. Figaro gick med i Nätverket, men det höll tyvärr inte särskilt länge. Efter att gruppen splittrats vandrade han runt på egen hand, och gjorde sig en del möten - som bland annat resulterade i hans första egna mord. Men det var när han mötte giftvargen Inamorta som hans liv förändrades på riktigt. Samtalet utvecklade sig till en strid, och Figaro blev biten av giftvargen. Giftet hade omedelbar verkan och snart gick han igenom smärtor som han inte trott var möjliga. Allt för att bli som hon. När han efter många veckor reste sig igen, var det som en annan individ. Han hade länge tänkt att han hade gift istället för blod i ådrorna, men för första gången var det sant. Giftet påverkade hans sinne negativt och han började bit för bit tappa greppet om verkligheten. Hans förut så starka moral och fasta principer började bli flytande och gränserna mellan rätt och fel suddas ut. Figaro stötte på en vampyr i Ötamon, Even, som roade sig med att sno hans högra öga. Det kändes inte alls som man skulle kunna tro. Smärtan han upplevt hade redan öppnat hans inre och rivit ut det vettiga, om det någonsin funnits där, och kvar fanns bara skadeglädje, för ingenting kunde längre skada honom, tycktes det. Så mycket som han gått igenom fanns det ändå ingenting som kunde mäta sig med det. Han kollapsade, medvetslös, efter att ha förlorat massor av blod, och om det inte vore för en godhjärtad tik som hade vägarna förbi och råkade få syn på honom på marken, hade han dött. Hon bestämde sig för att hjälpa honom - hon såg vilket uselt skick han var i. Hon släpade honom till sin lya där hon tog hand om honom. Han lämnade henne så fort han var stark nog att överleva och fortsatte på sin vandring genom landet. På grund av giftet var hans mentalitet nu värre än någonsin, och som om han inte gått igenom nog redan — under ett särskilt kraftigt smärtanfall tog sig en demon in i hans försvagade sinne. Hekul Ristaka är hennes namn, och hon förgiftar det som inte redan är förgiftat hos hanen. Det finns inte längre mycket kvar av vargen som lämnade sina bröder, och han börjar tappa greppet. Helt. Personlighet & Mentalitet Kargens personlighet är svår att definiera och varierar mycket beroende på vem han träffar. Hans barndom, som skulle ha kunnat resultera i en fullständigt nerbruten individ utan självförtroende, har istället gett honom en övertro på sig själv och på sin egen förmåga. Han är övertygad om att han klarar det mesta han tar sig för utan problem, och har svårt för individer som ifrågasätter hans bedömning "i fel tonläge". Ger inte bort sin respekt lättvindigt och kan ta tillbaka den för småsaker. Är ofta nonchalant och ibland rentav dryg när han samtalar med andra. Fruktansvärt skadeglad och tycker om att se andra slåss, kanske för att det ger honom någon slags kick och en föreställning om hur det känns att för en gångs skull vara den som står överst, inte den som ligger på marken. Han är målmedveten och går all-in för sin uppgift. Tar vad han vill ha, oavsett vad han måste göra för att få det. Är mycket defensiv och låter sällan någon få veta något om honom förutom hans namn och kvalitéer. Tycker inte om tankeläsare av den anledningen, speciellt inte såna som rotar bland saker de inte har med att göra. Blir mycket irriterad på folk som ifrågasätter honom (= ifrågasätter påståendet om hans egen storhet) eller det han säger, eller vargar som inte passar in i hans mallar och inte låter honom placera dem. På grund av giftet och den konstanta smärtan i kroppen händer det ibland att han gör ofrivilliga rörelser, till exempel knycker till med huvudet eller att det rycker i ansiktet på honom. Giftet har även gjort honom mer oberäknelig, mer känslokall och kortat hans redan ganska korta stubin. Han har oerhört svårt att känna sympati/empati för andra och har också mindre tålamod och svårighet att behålla koncentrationen. Den ständiga tortyren har gjort att hans begrepp om smärta blivit rejält vinklat och han njuter av adrenalinkicken det medför. Han har dock med tiden blivit en skicklig skådespelare som oförskräckt provar på alla roller han kan. Demonen är ständigt närvarande för honom, och hon plågar honom obarmhärtigt för allt hon tycker han gör fel. Han hyser en intensiv hatkärlek till henne, och samtidigt som han hatar henne gör han allt hon ber honom om. Hon är allt som betyder något för honom, och hon skruvar till hans redan märkliga sinne ännu mer, något han verkligen inte behöver. Fysik Betonggrå, ganska kraftig och matt päls. Något ljusare i ansiktet. Långa ben. Byggd för snabbhet med välproportionerlig kropp, rättuppstående, trekantiga öron och smal kropp, även om han är förhållandevis kraftig över frampartiet. Karg-arvet syns på den smidiga kroppen, den rörliga svansen och på de självlysande, giftgröna ögonen utan pupill. På grund av giftet är hans saliv grön och seg, och även hans mun och tänder har missfärgats av giftet. Krafter * Snabbhet Figaro besitter kraften snabbhet. Det är hans enda kraft vid åldern av tjugoåtta m-år, och länge trodde man att hans andra kraft skulle uppenbara sig, men den har ännu inte dykt upp, och det är högst otroligt att den gör det nu när han är vuxen. Avsaknaden av en andra kraft var en av orsakerna till att mobbningen startade. Snabbheten gick i släkten och nedärvdes till alla sönerna, men Figaro var den enda som inte fick någon mer kraft. Med sin snabbhet kan Figaro uppnå hastigheter som vore totalt omöjliga för en vanlig varg. Hans maxhastighet ligger på ungefär 140-150 km/h, jämfört med vanliga vargars topphastighet på knappa 70 km/h. Han kan accelerera från 0 till 100 km/h på cirka tre sekunder, vilket är lika långt som geparden. Han har dock lite mer uthållighet än en gepard, och kan hålla sin toppfart i ungefär 750 meter, uppemot en kilometer, mot gepardens 500. Det tar dock väldigt mycket energi att springa så fort och så långt, så han gör det aldrig om han inte behöver. Under vanliga jakter brukar han löpa ungefär 90 km/h, vilket gör att han kan springa ikapp ett byte med lätthet. Sedan han blev giftvarg har kraften dock försvagats, på grund av att giftet bryter ner generna som ger snabbheten. På lång sikt kommer den att försvinna helt. Relationer Familj blodsband * '''FIX NPC ✝ - 'Jag har inte mycket att säga om dig, men det var väl ändå onödigt att du lämnade mor? Du kunde inte ha väntat lite längre med att dö? * '''FERARRA NPC - 'Du tog hand om mig under mina första levnadsår, men inte mycket mer. Du brydde dig inte när saker ... eskalerade. Jag antar att jag betydde lika lite för dig som du betyder för mig. * FALCON, FURY, FABLE NPC:s - ''Må ni brinna i helvetet för hur ni och alla andra behandlade mig, era skabbpälsade råttor. Ni är inte värdiga att kallas mina bröder. Och när jag kommer tillbaka delar jag ut varje slag ni gav mig. Ni kommer att tycka att det var ganska många slag för mycket.'' * NALDO son - ''Kommentar.. '' * RAMON son - ''Kommentar.. '' Nätverket * FENRIS uppdragsgivare - ''Jag följer den jag måste följa för att nå min välförtjänta storhet, även om jag måste säga att ni har min respekt. Kanske får jag mitt erkännande genom flockrevolten, kanske inte, men oavsett vad så borde ni vara glad att ni har mig vid er sida. Njut så länge det varar, ni stenbeprydda viting, för jag kanske inte stannar där för alltid.'' * OTHELLO klanbror - ''Jag har ännu inte lärt känna er, men det intryck jag får skvallrar om en trist översittartyp. Måhända är det fel. Jag kan dock inte se hur det skulle vara mitt problem.'' * NATHANIEL klanbror - ''Har ännu inte kunnat bilda mig en uppfattning om er. Hoppas ni har något att tillföra.'' * VÂRCOLAC klanbror - ''Tankeläsande, irriterande. Er tystnad stör mig. Det stör mig också att veta att ni kan läsa mina tankar. Men akta bara så att ingen gräns överstigs, så ska nog allt bli bra för både er och mig.'' Övriga * SHIVA ogillar - ''En översittare som ni är ingenting att ha.'' * ASMODEUS föraktar - ''Instabil viting.'' * NAGINI bekant/vän - ''Jag hoppas att ni uppnår ert mål, lilla svarta.'' * JARO bekant/vän - ''Ett trevligt möte gav ni mig, och era fiskvargar lät minst sagt intressanta, nästan för intressanta för att vara verkliga. Kanske är de bara en gammal mans fantasier.'' * CHYTROI sig på - ''Du testade min självbehärskning, patetiska hjortvarg. Nästa gång vi ses har du inte samma tur.'' * NYXE bekant - ''Ekorrvargar och fiskvargar... Är detta något slags skämt?'' * GEHENNA ogillar - ''Some of us got it, some of us don't. What else is there to say?'' * EIROCALYPTHICA no sense - ''Nonsens. Du gör det svårt för mig att placera dig, och jag slösar ingen energi på sådant som ändå inte spelar någon roll.'' * AENA bekant - ''Jag är ledsen för din skull, men jag hoppas att min lilla snyfthistoria kunde vara till någon tröst ändå. Du tar dig ur det, lilla älva. Du klarar det.'' * AJANI bekant - ''Ett trevligt möte i skymningen, men inte så mycket mer än så. Det kunde varit värre.'' * MARCELA bekant - ''Inget mer än ett flyktigt, ytligt möte. Jag kan inte bry mig mindre om vad det resulterar i.'' * NYALDI + HATHOR bekanta - ''Ett angenämt utbytande av information över en hjort. '' * ROWEN bekant - ''Du är en märklig figur, du.'' * TARANIS offer ✝ - ''I den nya världen finns ingen plats för tvivlare som du, men du pratade bättre än du slogs.'' * INAMORTA (?) - ''Du bär ansvaret för min smärta. Du är den som bär skulden för vad jag har blivit. Jag tror att du förstår att det är något jag aldrig kan glömma, än mindre förlåta dig för, och tills våra vägar korsas igen, hoppas jag att du får möta straffet för det.'' * POCRA bekant - ''Kanske klarar du dig länge nog för att hitta din vän, men jag tvivlar på det.'' * EVEN bekant, hatar - ''￼￼Jag tror inte på existensen av gudar, men om de finns, gjorde de ett misstag när de skapade dig. Förbanne dig i evighet.'' * LOTUS relation - Kommentar.. * CAEDES (?) ''- Du har potential. Det intressanta blir att se hur du väljer att använda den.'' * BLAIR bekant ''- Ett angenämt möte. Det är något visst med blodsugare, och även med deras allierade. '' * LEDENU fiende ''- Jag hoppas att du slåss bättre än du höll dig på fötter, annars lär jag bli besviken. Se det som ett smakprov, tills nästa gång. '' * BLINDIR relation ''- Kommentar.. '' Trivia * Figaro har ett enormt maktbegär och suktar efter att en dag sitta vid tronen. Mohahahaha! * Han är också överkänslig mot hasselnötter. * Han har aldrig varit förälskad och är aromantisk. * Han tycker att (de flesta) valpar är kladdiga, högljudda och äckliga, och hans egna valpar kommer aldrig kunna nå upp till hans nivå, men han finner ett visst nöje i att spekulera över deras framtidsutsikter. * Han var inte giftvarg från början, utan blev det genom en IC strid med en hona vid namn Inamorta. * Om Figaro vore en Game of Thrones-karaktär skulle han vara en tvättäkta Lannister! Category:Karaktärslista Category:Giftvarg Category:Karg